Between Pastelpink Walls
by Similing-chesire
Summary: esta nueva historia que sera mas lemmon que dog life las alumnas de la prestigiosa academia Shibusen deciden crear un club de "sexo oral"para pasar sus aburridas tardes como señoritas de clase alta,chantajeando a un grupo de "pobres" chicos
1. El principio del fin

Panty Panic

capitulo 1:el principio del fin

-¡es oficial,haz perdido la cordura por completo Elizabeth!-

Dentro del la prestigiosa escuela Shibusen para alumnos elite,que se encontraba actualmente semi vacia por las vacaciones,mas especificamente dentro del la clase creciente un grupo de cinco chicas observaba el enfrentamiento de Maka Albarn genio innato y proclamado raton de biblioteca,la alumna mas brillante de Shibusen e hija de la famosa novelista kami Albarn y el campeon de lucha libre Spirit Albarn,contra Elizabeth Thompson,la mayor de dos hermanas y heredera directa del negocio de la moda de su familia,experta en todo lo que se referia a ropa y chicos.

-¿eh?¿y por que no?¡es una idea super original que beneficia a muchos!-

-¡eres una salida por completo,joder!-

-oh no Makita ese lenguaje porfavor,no es propio de una señorita como tu-

-¡no me vengas con esas!-

el debate habia comenzado en la mañana cuando tras pensarlo durante muchos dias la lider del club Elizabeth habia decidio,exactamente,que haria su club,la idea era extravagante pero en cierto modo original para una prestigiosa escuela de señoritas como lo era el Shibusen donde los pocos alumnos hombres que existian debian entrar recomendados por una chica que estudiara efecto Elizabeth habia encontrado la mejor manera de ayudar a entrar a algunos afortunados chicos al mismo tiempo que consegia "colaboradores" para su descabellado plan,era simple,dado que era ellas señoritas que debian educarse en todo tipo de actividades sociales y ser habilidosas para un futuro compromiso sin mencionar que estudiaban juntas desde los cinco años en ese confinamiento sin hombres y ya tenian diecisiete años de hormonas alborotadas,la genial idea de la mayor de las Thompson se resumia a un club de actividades sexuales,mas especificamente de sexo oral o como lo llamaba ella profecionalmente de "felacion".

al principio la idea habia resultado escandalosa para el grupo de siete que formaban el club de la clase creciente,pero despues de debatirlo toda la mañana la mayoria exeptuando a tres,habian cedido el voto del "si",de entre las tres que se oponian la que mas fiera se habia puesto era la inocente Maka quien jamas en su vida habia siquiera visto a un hombre desnudo y para ella la idea era demasiado bochornosa y desubicada por donde se la mirase.

-Mou~...Maka-chan no seas aburrida,yo creo que es una idea genial,no solo podemos elegir nosotras mismas a una chico lindo que nos guste sino que sera una gran parctica y quien te dice...quiza hasta te consigas un novio sexy~-exclamo una chica de brillante pelo rosa lanzandose en legitima defensa de su lider.

-¿te pones del lado de Elizabeth,kim?¡tu tambien eres una salida!-chillo enfurecida la chica

-oh vamos maka ademas estariamos ayudando a unos pobres chicos a entrar al colegio y ademas les dariamos felicidad diaria en nuestras clase practicas-intento razonar una vez mas la mayor de las Thompson

-¡pero no tendria nada que ver con sentimientos solo es placer fisico!-

ante esto las restantes chicas la miraron asombradas

-wow Maka te has vuelto toda una romantica,seguro que tu lo haras muy dulce,neee siento envidia por el afortunado-exclamo una chica de largo pelo castaño oscuro suelto hasta la espalda abrazandose mimosamente de la enfurecida Albarn

-¡Jackeline,no toques mis pechos de esa manera!-

-¡oh pero si se han vuelto mas grandes desde la ultima vez!-

-y-yo tambien quiero tocarlos...-murmuro una timida chica de pelo violenta mientras abrazaba a la ahora totalmente roja Maka.

-¡no Crona no te pongas de su lado!¡Tsubaki,Patty salvenme!-sentada en el escritorio Patricia Thompson reia escandalosamente mientras sacaba fotos con su celular de la escena de acoso por parte de Jackeline y Crona y a la que ahora se habia sumado Kim tambien intentando levantarle la camisa del uniforme a la desventurada Maka.

-¡jyajajajaja porno!-chillaba feliz Patty sin dejar de apuntar con su celular al grupo de chicas en pleno acto de sexualidad dudosa.

-l-lo siento Maka-chan...-lloriqueo una chica de largo pelo negro atado a una coleta-pero no creo que pueda salvarte...-

murmuro haciendo un gesto de rezo con sus manos.

-¡Tsubaki!-

-¿y bien Maka?talvez yo podria salvarte pero te costara un voto positivo...jejejeje-rio macabramente Elizabeth saboreando la derrota de la pobre chica a punto de ser violada.

-¡JODER TU GANAS!-

-¡yatta~!-excamaron felices Kim,Jackeline,Patty y Elizabeth celebrando su triunfo y liberando a Maka quien caia medio desmayada sobre los brazos de Crona

-y-yo no se lidiar con chicas muertas...-murmuro aterrada Crona mientras sacudia a Maka intentando revivirla al tiempo que Tsubaki se acercaba a hacerle aire y Patty la pokeaba con un lapiz en la frente.

-¡resiste Maka-chan no mueras!-

-continuen sin mi,mi vida ya no tiene sentido...-murmuro quedamente la rubia con ojos desenfocados-creo que puedo ver a la abuela del otro lado...-

-¡p-pero Maka-chan de quien hablas si tu no conociste a tu abuela...mejor dicho no la sigas!-

-bah ya no dramatizes Maka y ahora que esta decidido que seremos un club de felacion proclamo que comenzemos con una busqueda de compañeros-

Despues de la arroyadora derrota por medio del abuso y el chantaje que Elizabeth le habia echo,Maka recorria las calles de Death City junto con Crona y Tsubaki en busca de sus furturos "compañeros".

A sus diecisiete años de edad Maka no era competencia de belleza para ninguna chica,segun su punto,era rubia pero no de color brillante como lo era Patty por ejemplo,el color de su pelo era "amargado"como ella lo llamaba de un poco comun tono cenizo,sus ojos era demasiado grandes como si fuera una niñita y eran de un oscuro color verde como el musgo,y por ultimo sus pechos eran muy pequeños y sus caderas anchas,para colmo tenia su piel de un tono totalmente palido,era por lo tanto un desastre y deshonra a la belleza embargo,para sus amigas Maka siempre habia sido considerada muy bonita y atrayente,Liz siempre solia decir que ella atraia mucho a los hombres por su extraño aire mezcla de inusual madurez y aspecto de "lolita",sin mencionar que tenia una sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera,y una fiera actitud que era un reto de doblegar,incluso dentro del Shibusen donde casi toda la poblacion era femenina muchas chicas sufrian de un "enamoramiento"por Maka.

-Liz nos dio una lista sobre los chicos que solicitaron su ingreso a Shibusen este año y no pudieron entrar por no tener recomendacion...-murmuro Tsubaki que caminaba tranquilamente junto a Maka y sostenia un papel color rosa en sus manos

-no quiero ni imaginarme como lo ah conseguido...-resoplo la rubia Albarn inflando los mofletes en un gesto unfantil que sus amigas adoraban

-t-talvez deberiamos b-buscar en los locales de comida,ahi siempre se reunen los j-jovenes¿no?-comento Crona llamando la atencion de las otras dos chica

-¡oh Crona-chan eres un genio!-sonrieron felices ante la idea la pelinegra y la rubia

tras cambiar de rumbo decidieron entrar a un restaurant familiar que habia cerca del parque,al menos si no encontraban nada por lo menos descansarian un rato lejos del yugo de la malvada dictadora de ordenar bebidas de fruta y reir de las locuras que Liz las obligaba a hacer Maka decidio ir a la barra de bebidas y probar alguna cosa exotica que hubiera en el menu,era algo muy propio de ella,usualmente las cosa clasicas la aburrian,por eso siempre elegia comidas exoticas y poco usuales,como el nuevo producto de helado de limon con mermelada de fresas y frambuesas cortadas.

-¡que monada!es totalmente agridulce-exclamo sumida en su mudo feliz la rubia cuando comprobo que aun quedaban varias tanzas grandes del nuevo helado en la larga mesa de postres libres que ofrecia el restaurant

-oh...crei que era el unico fanatico de estas cosas-murmuro una voz detras de ella con un aire de diversion

aun con su copa en las manos la rubia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una version humana del helado que tenia en las manos,pelo blanco como la crema del limon,ojos mezcla de rojo y violeta oscuro,que daba como rsultado el mismo tono color vino que poseia la mezcla de las fresas y las frambuesas,una expresion facial por completo agridulce con una sonrisa torcida medio-sincera,medio-sarcastica.

era un chico,pero no uno cualquiera,era un chico que cualquiera consideraria "exotico",especialmente ella.

-cuando vuelvas de tu viaje astral me gustaria presentarme señorita,soy Soul-una vez mas su voz sono divertida

Maka se abofeteo mentalmente por haberse quedado como una tarada viendolo.

"incluso tiene un nombre exotico...uhmm..un momento¿de donde me suena Soul?"

-disculpa pero... ¿eres Soul Evans?¿hermano de Wes Evans,el gran violinista de la sinfonica de Death City?-el chico cambio de golpe su expresion alegre a una sombria y fria

-solo Soul,gracias-murmuro acidamente-y si eres fan de mi hermano puedes envirle tus cartas de amor a el-

-oh no de echo no te ofendas pero tu hermano me cae muy mal...-comento Maka dando una chucharada a su helado,dios era delicioso

-¿eh?...¿te cae mal Wes?-murmuro sorprendido el alvino

-si de echo me cae fatal,es lindo y eso pero ya de por si odio el violin es un instrumento que suena como un conjunto de gatos arañando un pizarron y ademas parece muy superficial,sin mencionar que intento coquetear conmigo una vez que la sinfonica toco en el Shibusen y espero aun recuerde el librazo que le di...oh,probablemente no deberia haber mencionado eso,perdoname a veces olvido ser una dama-murmuro abochornada la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba contando al hermano de Wes,pero para su sorpresa el chico estallo en carcajadas

-¿golpeaste a Wes con un libro?wahahahahahaa...dios,jamas crei que diria esto pero¡casate conmigo!-

-oh lo siento aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de pensar en el compromiso-bromeo maka siguendole el juego

-oh no importa puedo esperar,¿dices que no te gusta el violin?-

-no de echo,creo que prefiero el piano-murmuro alegremente la chica dejandose apoyar su peso contra una pared mientras seguia degustando el helado y pasando por alto el intenso sonrojo que su respuesta habia producido al alvino

-uhm...¿y dices que eres alumna del Shibusen?,cool,me gustaria ir alli,dicen que es un lugar genial...-

ante esta respuesta la rubia casi se atraganta con un trozo de frambuesa,¿que clase de broma celestial era esta?¿un chico exotico,divertido,totalmente lindo y que queria entrar al Shibusen?rayos,esto no solo era prueba irrefutable de que dios existia sino que tambien prueba de que de echo era hombre y se dejaba engatusar tambien el por Liz,¡jodida Liz!.

-bueno pues...-Maka dudo-talvez yo pueda ser tu recomendacion,mira si estas interesado ven mañana al Shibusen,es sabado asi que se permiten visitas,y de todas maneras esta inactivo por las vacaciones,ve al salon de la luna creciente y alli hablaremos-

-¿eh?¿lo dices enserio?eso seria genial...-

-bien entonces nos vemos alli-murmuro roja la rubia e intento huir cuando una mano la atrapo

-aun no me dice su nombre señorita-

-soy Maka,Maka Albarn-

Tras el encuentro cosmico con quien Maka esperaba se convirtiera en su futuro "campañero"para el club, volvio a su mesa para reunirse con las chicas y contarles lo ocurrido,sus amigas se mostraron muy interesadas en conocer al chico que habia llamado tanto la atencion de la muy retraida Maka Albarn,por su parte Crona les conto que Elizabeth le habia mandado un mensaje a su celular comunicandole que ya tenia un compañero para ella,ahora la unica que faltaba era Tsubaki.

-y-yo se lo pedire al hijo de un amigo de mi familia... -murmuro muy abochornada Tsubaki pero Maka inmediatamente lanzo una cantarina risa

-jajaja el gran dios estara feliz de que tu lo eligas amiga-

-¿oh..ha-hablan de Black*Star?-pregunto la pelivioleta intrigada

-¿quien mas sino?-sonrio Maka-creo que me alegra haberme encontrado con ese chico sino hubiesemos acabado conpartiendo a Black,Tsubaki...-ante la sola idea amabas chicas comenzaron a reir escandalosamente.

Black*Star era amigo de la infancia de Maka y Tsubaki,se conocian desde muy pequeños y aunque,ellos estudiaban en diferentes institutos el chico se quedaba muy seguido en casa de una o la otra,para Maka era como su hermano y lo mismo opinaba el de ella,sin embargo si la situacion lo requeria sin duda podrian hacer algo mas intimo,para Tsubaki por otro lado Black era su primer y unico amor,y Maka era como su hermanita,por lo que aun bajo situaciones bochornosas jamas sentia celos de ellos dos,y muchas veces,aunque ella se odiaba por esos pensamientos habia surcado por su cabeza la fantasia de tener relaciones con ambos,Maka y ella habian compartido algunos momentos de juegos intimos pero siempre eran timidos y tiernos,nunca tolmente sexuales,y varias veces provocaban a Black para burlarse de el cuando este se ponia muy insoportable.

Por este tipo de actitudes apasionadas que Maka podia trasmitir Tsubaki sabia que ella no era una "mojigata"como muchos creian,el problema era que se retraia a dar su cariño a cualquiera,solo se mostraba tierna y dulce con aquellos que queria mucho y por los que sentia confianza,como eran el caso sus amigas o black.

-hoy dijo que venia a casa asi que se lo comentare,se sorprendera cuando se entere que tu tienes una pareja tambien-

-jeje se pondra muy celoso...uhg espero que no golpee al chico-

-nah seguro que primero lo amenza o algo-

ambas se miraron con duda,Black*Star de echo era muy capaz de golpear al "pobre"Soul

-por lo menos ustedes pudieron escoger a sus parejas,y-yo no sabre lidiar con lo que Liz habra escogido p-para mi...-murmuro Crona sumiendose en la desesperacion

-te apuesto mi biblioteca a que es Kid-kun-

-M-Maka-chan...no...Kid-kun...eso...pareja...no se lidiar...-

-¡Maka-chan le dara un colpaso si le hace eso!-la reto cariñosamente la pelinegra al tiempo que mabas intentaban calmar a Crona pero enseguida el celular de Maka comenzo a sonar con una melodia escandalosa

-¿diga?-

-¡MAAAAKAAAA-CHANNNNN~...!-

el grito habia sonado tan fuerte que Maka tuvo que alejar el celular de su oido para que sus timpanos no explotaran

-¿que ocurre papa...?-mumuro con voz cansada y poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Makita~...¡la biblioteca de casa colapso por tantos libros!¡quede enterrado bajo una tonelada de novelas de misterio!Papi no sabe que hacer!¡tengo miedo Makaaaaaa~!¡salva a papiiiiiiii!-

-¡como que la biblioteca colapso!¡eres un bobo!¡seguro que tu tienes la culpa,quedate ahi que ya voy por ti!-chillo desesperada Maka mientras colgaba y se despedia de sus amigas explicando la gran tragedia que habia ocurrido a sus preciosos libros.

-¡llega temprano mañana Maka-chan!-

-¡adios Maka!-

-¡bye bye chicas!-

Notas de la autora:

bien esta es una historia que desde hace dias queria escribir y se resume a perveriosn total XD

pero tambien es comica y tendra lindo romance.

primero quiero aclarar unas cosas,casi todos en esta historia probienen de una familia rica por eso algunos seran comprometidos a travez de sus familias o cosas similares,en esta historia Spirit es medio pervertido pero sigue casado con su mujer Kami.

bien creo que eso es todo por ahora,los que quieran sugerir situaciones o lugares para las cosas lemon seran bienvenidos XD.

Ja-ne!


	2. Compañeros

capitulo 2:Compañeros

El rescate de su padre y la posterior re organizacion de la biblioteca mas la reprimienda que le dio a su progenitor dejo a la pequeña Albarn demasiado exausta como para recordar a lo que deberia enfrentarse al dia siguiente,por lo que cuando llego a su clase con su uniforme impecablemente puesto y se enocntro de lleno con un poco usual grupo de seis chicos donde deberian haber chicas la dejo petrificada en el marco de la los chicos distingio rapidamente a Soul quien le lanzo una encantadora sonrisa e iba a dirigirse a ella cuando alguien se le adelanto y salto quedando frente a frente con la rubia.

-¡al fin te dignas a aparecer simple mortal!¿por que haces esperar a tu gran dios?¿y ademas por que nos convocaron tan temprano en la mañana?¡tu gran dios necesita sus doce horas de sueño!-el chico tenia el pelo de un brillante color cielo y los ojos de un tono identico al de Maka

-olvidalo Black ya te contara Liz,ademas crei que Tsubaki te habia explicado la situacion-

-la otra simple mortal no me explico nada,solo me suplico que viniera...¿y como el gran ore-sama podria negarse a los que sus amadas subditos le piden?-sonrio totalmente egocentrico el chico dando se aires

-ehem...-una tercera voz carraspeo tras Black*Star,la rubia pudo observar como Soul se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido claramente ofendido por haber sido ignorado-me alegra ver que has convocado a todo un grupo-

¿eh?¿que era eso?¿insinuaba que ella...?

-¡nnnn-NOOOO!-chillo la rubia desesperada agitando los brazos-¡no es lo que crees!-bueno no del todo,penso,pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe en cuanto Soul y Black cruzaron miradas,de golpe el salon se sumergio en un ambiente chispeante.

-hey tu...-

-uhm...-

-¿tu color de pelo es natural?-

todos en el salon dieron un traspie ante el comentario totalmente fuera de lugar del peliazul

-Black el es Soul,su color de pelo es natural...creo,y yo le pedi que viniera asi como Tsubaki te lo pidio a ti,y cada uno de ustedes fue convocado aqui por una de mis amigas...-explico rapidamente la chica para evitar cualquier malentendido

-aha ¿asi que el sera tu pareja?-inquirio Black haciendo que Soul y Maka quedaran rojos-no esta mal,me cae bien...-murmuro el chico con una mirada inquisidora al joven Evans quien prefirio no dar comentarios ante lo que el raro peliazul insinuaba.

-simetricos dias,Maka...-otro joven se acerco a ella este era totlmente elegante,vestia con un traje y tenia el pelo negro exeptuando tres extrañas rayas blancas del lado izquierdo de su cabeza

-simetricos dias Kid-kun,tu viniste aqui tambien convocado por Liz ¿no?-el chico asintio pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo mas un chico rubio de ojos azules y extravagantemente vestido salto diciendo

-¿eh?¡pero yo fui quien vino por que Liz-chan se lo pidio!-

-¿como te llamas?-le pregunto Maka parandose junto a Soul quien era el que estaba mas cerca del chico-mejor dicho diganme todos su nombre y quien les llamo-

-¡yo soy el gran Black*Star!y es un honor para ustedes conocerme!,Tsubaki me dijo-

-¡a ti ya te conocemos asimetrico!yo soy Death the Kid,llamenme solo Kid,me lo dijo Liz-

-yo soy Soul,fue Maka-

-¿eh,solo te llamas Soul?-comenzo el chico rubio molestando al alvino pero antes de que el chico entrara en modo "agresivo"Maka se puso entre los dos

-¿y tu?-le pregunto fingiendo inosencia mientras sentia la penetrante mirada amenazadora de Soul en su nuca por interferir

-soy Hero,a mi tambien me llamo Liz-

tras ellos dos chicos que parecian competir por ver quien tenia los lentes mas extraños se acrecaron

-yo soy Oxford,pero pueden decirme solo Ox,fue Kim Dihal-comento uno que tenia anchos lentes y dos torres formadas de pelo en su cabeza que parecian cuernos,o eso penso Maka

-yo soy Harvard,me invito la amiga de Kim,Jackeline-el otro chico tenia lentes finos que en cierto modo le recordaban a un personaje de un comic,tenia un peinado que parecia una palmera,su pelo era castaño y apesar de su rara apariencia era bastante bonito.

-uhm...por lo que puedo deducir si Kid vino por Crona eso significa que Liz y Patty compartiran a Hero-mumuro mas para si la rubia pero fue escuchada por los demas

-¿como que compartir?-exclamo sorprendido Hero

-¿eh?¿Crona esta aqui?¿donde?-Kid inmediatamente tras la mencion de Crona comenzo a alinearse su traje para quedar mas "simetrico"

-¿hey de que hablas?-le pregunto Soul parandose delante de ella con una mirada inquisidora,pero antes de que Maka tuviera que ser lanzada a la guerra con un tenedor para ensaladas santa-Liz llego a su rescate entrando a la clase escandalosamente y cargada de bolsas,mejor dicho arrastrando a las demas que estaban cargadas de bolsas.

-¡dios Maka!vaya manera de librarse de las compras,¡tienes valor para ignorar mis llamadas!-

-oh los siento mi celular no tenia bateria y...¡espera un momento por que me disculpo tu me dejaste abandonada con un grupo de chicos aqui dando explicaciones!-

-oh asi que aqui estan todos¿eh?-comento Liz pasando totalmente de Maka-pues bien ¡bienvenidos y felicidades por antrar al Shibusen!-

todos los chicos quedaron con una total cara de desconcierto

-dejen que les explique,eh investigado cada uno de sus casos luego que las chicas me mandaran sus nombres por mensaje,todos quieren entrar pero para ello necesitan una recomendacion femenina ¿verdad?-hubo un asentimiento de cabezas general-pues bien el trato es este,ustedes se vuelven nuestros compañeros en nuetro club y a cambio nosotras seremos esas recomendaciones,exceptuando a Kid que ya viene al Shibusen,el sufre otro tipo de chantaje-ante estas palabras los chicos quedaron mas desconcertados excepto Kid quien tenia un ataque de nervios ante la amenaza latente por parte de la castaña Thompson.

-¿y excatamente de que es su club?-

"y el premio ganador se lo lleva Soul"penso Maka al oir al alvino soltar la "pregunta"del millon

Liz sonrio macabramente antes de abrir los brazos al cielo y proclamar en alta voz

-¡seremos un club de felacion!-

"recuerdo que cuando era pequeña una vez Crona se perdio camino al baño de chicas en un parque de diversiones y yo la acompañe de la mano,ahhh se veia tan mona de pequeña que tiempos tan felices fueron esos de mi infancia,ahora que eh caido en las manos de esta succubus probablemente no vuelva a tener esos puros y castos momementos de felicidad infanitl,me pregunto que habre echo para merecer este castigo"tratando de perderse en sus recuerdos felices,Maka intento alejarse del grupo de chicos y chicas quienes ahora comenzaban una disputa etica sobre el chantaje que las chicas les hacian,menos  
>Black*star que saltaba alegre proclamando ser un dios mientras Tsubaki intentaba calmarlo y Hero quien se derramaba en un sangrado nasal por la imagen de dos chcias haciendole "eso"a el.<p>

-¡no puedes chantajearlos de tal manera Liz!¡esto es algo muy importante para ellos!-intento razonar Kid a la chica pero esta le lanzo una sonrisa malvada y le murmuro al oido

-ohhh~Kid-kun~eso significa que no quieres que la linda Crona te haga...-

-¡kyaaaaaa!-el chico callo desmayado junto a Hero tambien presa de un sangrado nasal

-bien dos fuera,faltan cuatro-

-¡a mi no vas a vencerme simple mortal!-

-oh Black,piensa lo bien que los grandes pechos de Tsubaki podrian apretar tu...-

antes de terminar la frase el peliazul habia sido hundido tambien

-honestamente-murmuro Maka al observar como Ox y Harvard era derribados tambien bajo la influencia de los sucios comentarios de Liz,al final el ultimo que quedo de pie fue Soul.

-oh~ como me lo esperaba del elegido por Maka,tambien de pie hasta el final¿eh?-

-he,con que me chantajearas a mi?la señorita pechos planos no es gran cosa como para derribarme por..-

-¡Maka-chop!-grito furiosa la rubia ante la ofensa a su anatomia mientras lanzaba un libro directo a la cabeza del alvino que caia dando tumbos al suelo

-¡bien echo Maka!¡ahora chicas tranquen la puerta,muevan las sillas y amarrenlos a ellas!-ordeno Liz poniendose un traje de miltar,una version sexy del traje,con shorts cortos y remera apretadisima que dejaban saltar sus el equipo de chicas hizo lo que se les habia ordenado,y para cuando los chicos volvieron en si todos estaban sentados en fila amarrados a una silla y con una chica delante suyo,en el caso de Hero con dos.

-tehheeee-reia bobaliconamente el rubio mientras observaba a las hermanas Thompson frente a el

-no te desmayes de nuevo Hero te necesitamos conciente,ahora...-dijo,dirijiendose a el publico en general-pueden tomar esto como una mustra gratis de lo que tendran,chicas...-

Liz,Patty,Jackeline y Kim comenzaron a desabrochar las respectivas cremayeras de su victima de turno,por otro lado Tsubaki miraba fijamente la entrepierna de Black*Star quien estaba rojisimo y sorprendentemente sin habla por la verguenza,Crona y Kid temblaban sin poder siquiera mirarse a los ojos,la unica que miraba atentamente a los ojos de su "victima"era Maka sin saber muy bien que deberia hacer.

-ahhhh...ahhh-los gemidos de aquellos quienes estaban siendo "servidos"no se hicieron esperar,Maka dio una rapida mirada a sus amigas,sonrojandose ante las imagenes

Liz y Patty pegaban sus pechos la una a la otra mientras ambas lamian por completo el miembro de Hero,quien gemia escandalosamente,Harvard era mas silencioso pero se notaba que intentaba pretar los lamios para no hacer demasiado ruido mientras Jackeline introducia mas de la mitad de su miembro dentro de su boca,Kim por otra parte torturaba al pobre Ox haciendole cosquillas con una pluma en toda su zona sensible,Tsubaki finalmente se habia atrevido a desabrochar el pantalon de Black pero aun solo lo tocaba timidamente con las manos,Crona aun mas timida tocaba a Kid por sobre el pantalon donde se podia apreciar cuan excitado se encontraba el muchacho.

-creo que en un momento como este deberias volcar tu atencion sobre mi-la voz sarcastica de Soul trajo a Maka denuevo a la realidad dandose cuenta de en donde estaba.

-crei que estabas en contra de que una pecho plano te derribase-comento molesta Maka alejando nuevamente sus ojos del alvino quien solo lanzo una risita cantarina

-ya me derribaste de todos modos¿recuerdas?-

-oh si al menos creo que te pegue mas suave que al idiota de tu hermano-

-oh no me referia a hace un momento,hablaba de ayer..-murmuro seductoramente

-uhm...mira es la primera vez que lo hago asi que...-

-esta bien,yo te guiare-

"esta de acuerdo"penso la rubia nerviosamente

sus manos temblaban cuando las dejos sobre el pantalon del chico,no tendria sentido hacerlo sobre el pantalon como Crona,si ya estaba en el baile lo mejor era bailar con todo.

un exclamacion ahogada se escpo de ella en cuanto logro sacar fuera de sus pantalones el miembro del chico,si se le veia desde un punto puramente anatomico era algo maravilloso de ver,Maka se pregunto si despues de todo era natural que el aroma o la vista de tal parte del cuerpo masculino resultara tan atrayente para una mujer como ella,supuso que deberia estar bien,por que despues de todo los hombres eran igual¿no?

-sujetalo con ambas manos-le murmuro Soul mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse ante la vista que tenia delante de el

-¿asi?-Maka lo agarro como quien agarra un helado,ni bien sus manos hicieron presion sobre el,este se puso increiblemente rigido y provoco a Soul un leve gemido-¿te eh echo daño?-murmuro preocupada la chica alzando inmediatamente los ojos a su compañero

-n-no,se ha sentido bien...pudes aparetarlo un poco mas,no duele...¿puedes mover las manos lentamente arriba y abajo?-

con su total nivel de concentracion la chica comenzo con el vaiven que el joven Evans le habia dicho,ante estos movimientos el comenzo a lanzar mas sonidos semi ahogados y a retorcerse un poco en la silla,si no le hubiese dicho que se sentia bien Maka hubiera jurado que aquello le dolia,por que su cara se contraia en extrañas expresiones,pronto de la punta de su miembro broto un liquido transparente que llamo terriblemente la atencion de la chica.

-ahhh...mhh...¿quieres probarlo?-le pregunto el alvino entre entrecortados gemidos,incluso parecia que el aire alrededor de el se tornaba caliente

-¿puedo?-pregunto timidamente la rubia lanzando una inocente mirada al chico que por alguna razon torno su miembro aun mas duro si era posible,el chico apreto los labios y intento respirar calmadamente antes de contestar un simple "si"reprimiendo el deseo de lanzar obscenos comentarios a la chica,o desatarse y hacerle el amor salvajemente contra algun escritorio,aquella expresion preguntandole "puedo"habia sido algo maravilloso de ver,de haber tendido las manos libres Soul le hubiese tomado una foto.

algo timida al principo la rubia saco la lengua y dio una prolongada lamida a la parte superior del miembro del alvino,este solto un fuerte gemido y apreto los puños tratando de contenerse a decir guarradas mientras la chica metia su miembro dentro de su humeda boca.

-chu-joder...¿podrias...?-bien la actitud caballerosa se estaba llendo al demonio,estaba al borde de derribar su acto de chico de clase alta ante las lamidas de la chica,su madre y padre,incluso Wes siempre le decian que la etiqueta era lo mas importante y el siempre debia ser correcto o asustaria a las personas,pero que diablos ¡ella no estaba siendo justa!-¡dios Maka!¡se siente jodidamente bien!-

-¿te gusta,Soul?-

-joder si,chupala con mas fuerza-

la rubia acato inmediatamente su orden sonriendo internamente ante el logro de haber sacado a Soul de sus casillas,metiendo mas profundamente el miembro del chico en su boca y chupando fuertemente al tiempo que le miraba a el con cara de inocentona,las manos de la rubia viajaron metiendose bajo la remera que el chico llevava puesta al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en el bien formado abdomen del chico,este no pudo contenerse mas y tras soltar toda clase de improperios cedio ante el orgasmo acabando sobre la boca y cara de la rubia quien se relamio con la misma cara de satisfaccion que ponia cuando pasaba un examen con cien puntos,tras lanzar una rapida mirada a la adorable cara de satisfacion del chico,la rubia procedio a lamer todo el semen que se habia desparramado sobre su miembro,limpiandolo apropiadamente para terminar su acto con puntos extra.

-joder Albarn...-murmuro complacido el chico lanzandole una sonrisa torcida a la chica.

-¿que es ese vocabulario para un caballero?-le sonrio Maka abrochando el pantalon del chico y dando por finalizado su acto al tiempo que observaba los diferentes desatres similares en las demas victimas,menos Jackeline que probablemente lo hubiese tragado todo.

-olvida al caballero maldita sea,eso fue cool-

la chica rio ante la plabra elegida por su compañero y procedio a hacerle una reverencia en muestra de gratitud y luego comenzando a desatarlo,las demas chicas tambien estaban aliñeandose y liberando al resto de los chicos.

-¿y bien?¿que me dicen,tenemos un trato?-

antes de responder Soul lanzo una seductora mirada a Maka quien no puedo evitar ruborizarse

-claro...-

Notas de la Autora:

bien primero acalaro por que la relacion tan amistosa Black-Maka,en realidad me gustaria ver en algun momento un trio y/o cuarteto entre black,soul,maka o entre las parejas Soul-maka/Black-Tsubaki,algo no taaan lemmon pero lemmon al fin XD

ademas me gusta el conjunto explosivo que hay entre ellos,no como para ponerlos como pareja pero si como para que tengan esa actitud confianzuda...

por cierto que opinan de el modo en que forme parejas?creen que todos quedaron bien enparejados?XD

por cierto para todos los que les intereca las actitudes de las chicas van masomenos asi:

Liz y patty actuan como las "gemelas"osea que siempre estan en trio

Kim es la medio torturadora como pueden notar

Jackeline es la "todo me vale",creo que es una de las mas pervertidas

Tsubaki es la pervertida tierna y obediente

Crona es la timida y dulce

Maka es la tipo lolita y de las que suele forcejear un poco,dependiendo de la situacion puede ser sumisa o dominante.

jejee me rei un monton con las locuras de Liz XD

Ja-ne


	3. Experimentando

capitulo 3:experimentando

Aquella tarde Liz invito al grupo a quedarse a dormir a su mansion dado que su madre estaba de viaje de negocios en paris,ademas la Thompson mayor aludia al hecho de que como futuros compañeros debian conocerse mejor,y tener un buen funcionamiento de el camino las chicas explicaron como funcionarian las cosas en general,ahora podian juntarse todos los dias en el Shibusen por que eran vacaciones y este estaba vacio de mayores y dado que Kid era el hijo del director tenia copia de todas las llaves del edificio,sin mencionar que ellos tenia la exclusividad en el lugar gracias a que Liz y Patty era sus primas.

-cuando las clases comienzen..-empezo Liz una vez que todos fueron acomodados en la gran sala de su casa-nuestras reuniones se resumiran a dos veces por dia en los salones de uso del sotano,alli nadie nos molestara,seran lunes y viernes,los fines de semana tendremos salidas por la zona...ah tambien creo que uno de los dias de practica las parejas deberian quedarse juntos,asi nos conoceremos mejor,ustedes elijan,en nuestro caso Hero sera el lunes asi nos ayudas con las compras-

-ok~-

-ahora esperen que les traere bebidas¿Hero,Patty me ayudan?-

-ah yo tambien Liz-chan-comento Tsubaki levantandose y llendo junto con las hermanas Thompson y el rubio hasta la cocina.

-nosotros iremos un momento al jardin quiero ver si es verdad que Liz a logrado plantar rosas amarillas-comento Jackeline levantandose y llevandose consigo a Kim,tras ellas fueron Ox y Harvard.

en el salon,sentados en los sillones solo quedaron Kid y Crona quienes estaban sumidos en su mundo de extraño romance y Maka quien estaba sentada en un largo sillon entre Black*Star y Soul

-supongo que Tsubaki y yo nos juntaremos los viernes,¿ustedes?-comento Black mientras acariciaba distraidamente el pelo de Maka

-supongo que lo mismo-murmuro la chica dejandose hacer,sintio como Soul se apoyaba sobre su hombro dando un extraño suspiro-¿no estas de acuerdo?-le pregunto rapidamente la chica

-eh...no,esta bien por mi...-

-¿pero?-

-no hay peros...-

-oh...-

sin que la rubia lo viese Black*Star lanzo una rapida mirada al alvino quien tambien lo estaba observando fijamente,el peliazul sonrio al tiempo que se paraba

-hey vayamos a dar una vuelta por la casa,aun no hemos tenido una charla de chicos y Kid esta muy ocupado en su acto de romeo con Crona-comento desinteresadamente haciendole gestos al menor de los Evans quien acepto poniendose de pie y siguendo al peliazul bajo la desorientada mirada de Maka.

La casa de las Thompson era enorme e increible pero para Soul era una gran prision de paredes altas y cuadros carisimos,lo mismo que su de caminar un rato los chicos salieron a un jardin lateral que tenia un techo de enredaderas de flores violetas.

-aun cuando estas siendo pareja de Maka me caes bastante bien por eso voy a ser claro contigo-comenzo Black*Star parandose frente a Soul con una mirada seria-Maka es muy valiosa para mi,es como una hermana,no voy a mentirte tambien me gusta y seria genial estar con ella,pero yo estoy enamorado de Tsubaki y quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella,ambas son lo mas preciado que tengo y no quiero que ningun cretino aparesca para hacerla sufrir,pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que por mi culpa te molestes con ella o malinterpretes las cosa,se que es dificil de entender pero no soy idiota y puedo ver como la miras,si te gusta bien,tienes mi apoyo,pero lastimala una vez y te bajare los dientes-

-veo que de verdad es como una hermana,no te preocupes,los chicos cool no engañamos,y ya que eres tan sincero yo te lo dire claramente tambien,jamas me habia interesado en una chica,todas me resultaban iguales y aburridas,es la primera vez que una llama mi atencion y la verdad es que no se como sentirme,ella me resulta atractiva,despues de lo de hoy sera imposible no desearla,en cuanto a gustar,creo que si me gusta pero como te dije es algo nuevo para mi asi que quiero tomarlo con calma...pero me alegra egoistamente saber que no tengo competencia-

-oh pero la tendras creeme,yo e lidiado con montones de sus pretendientes,hasta las chicas se enamoran de ella,es alguien facil de amar,lo mismo que Tsubaki-

ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo sintiendo una extraña empatia,tras eso acabaron por reir a carcajadas ante sus actitud psicotica

-¿Soul,Black?-

la susodicha salio timidamente de la casa y se acerco al jardin donde estaban ellos ahora charlando de cosas mundanas y estupideces de chicos

-¿por que no haz nombrado primero a tu gran dios?-dijo Black poniendo cara de puchero en su mejor acto de perro abandonado en medio de una tormenta

-porque ahora yo soy su compañero y tengo prioridad-comento Soul poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon en una pose totalmente cool y sonriendo torcidamente a Black*Star

-¡claro que no,nadie brilla mas que el GRAN ORE-SAMA!-

-maka-chop-exclamo la rubia lanzando un libro proyectil a la cabeza del peliazul quien cayo inconciente al piso-¿algo mas que decir Soul-kun~?-comento la chica agitando su libro seductoramente a el chico quien se puso rigido y nego rapidamente con la cabeza

-bien,entonces volvamos que Liz quiere arreglar los horarios y eso-

La mañana se presentaba abochornadamente calurosa ese dia,y cuando Maka Albarn desperto estaba empapada en sudor,aunque parte de aquel bochorno lo tenia los sueños que la chica habia tenido con cierto alvino.

Habia pasado todo un mes desde que el grupo de siete chicas se covirtio en un grupo de trece adolescentes que se juntaban todas las tardes en la clase luna creciente para practicar el "noble arte del sexo oral"como la suprema jefa Elizabeth Thompson lo llamaba,con cada dia que pasaba las chicas se volvian mas expertas y menos timidas,ahora incluso Crona habia echo terminar a Kid y quedado ella enchastrada de el.

Cuando estaban solas las chicas solian compartir sus gustos a la hora de las lamidas,sobre si les gustaba el sabor del semen o no,de cual sabia amargo o cual dulce,varias incluso tenian fotos en su celular,algunas sacadas por placer y otras sacadas a sus amigas "in fragantti",a regañadientes Maka debia admitir que las aburridas tardes se habian vuelto muy entretenidas y ademas podia disfrutar de la compañia de Soul quien se habia vuelto su sombra y un gran amigo,para placer de la Albarn,Soul resulto ser un celoso perdido y no solo hacia berrinche como Black*Star si esta no le prestaba atencion,sino que ademas aterrorizaba a todo chico que era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a ella,la chica solia reir a carcajadas viendo lo caprichoso que el chico podia llegar a ser.

Despues de darse un muy necesario baño la rubia salio en toalla hasta su cuarto dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Soul para preguntarle a que hora vendria a su casa dado que hoy era viernes y les correspondia quedarse juntos segun las leyes del club y ademas la gran casa de los Albarn estaba desalojada de sus dos desquiciados padres por todo el fin de semana,de alguna manera habia logrado esconder la existencia de su compañero en la casa,pero cuando llego a su cuarto se quedo estatica y chorreando agua al encontrarse con su adorado tormento alvino sentado sobre su escritorio y leyendo su diario intimo con todo descaro.

-¡SOUL!-le grito enfurecida mientras corria hacia el y le arrebataba el valioso tesoro de sus manos

-¡oh~crees que soy lindo,jajaja y gracioso!-sonrio el alvino alejandose de la furiosa y medio desnuda chica para evitar ser golpeado pero sonriendo camplacidamente al saberse atractivo para ella.

-¡no es verdad!-le contradijo inmediatamente Maka totalmente roja-¿y como entraste?-

-no me mientas lo vi escrito, y entre por la ventana-

-hablaba de Wes-

tal cual lo esperaba el chico puso una cara molesta y de un solo manotazo le arrebato la toalla que la cubria dejandola completamente desnuda.

-¡Soooooul!-chillo la chica arrodillandose en el suelo y cubriendo lo mas que podia de su desnudez,pero al alzar los ojos al chico para reprocharle lo encontro parado frente a ella con una mirada intensa

-asi que es eso¿eh?...uhmmm por que sera que no te creo...-el chico estiro las manos y poniendolas tras la cabeza de la rubia la empujo suavemente hasta que la cara de esta quedo pegada a su entrepierna,era la primera vez que el tomaba la iniciativa ya que en las reuniones solo se dejaba tocar por Maka,y de echo jamas habian tenido este tipo de encuentro intimo fuera de la clase del club.

-c-cree lo que quieras...aun si no me cae bien,Wes es lindo...-dijo la chica poniendo cara de niña regañada y mirandolo

-me pregunto si sera verdad...aunque hay un modo sencillo de comprobarlo-murmuro el levantando a la chica del suelo y pegandola a el en un abrazo,Maka se ruborizo a mas no poder en cuanto el chico la hizo girar y la obligo a quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que habia en su cuarto,todo el aire se contuvo en su boca al ver las manos del chico subir hasta sus pechos y comenzar a Maka cerro los ojos huyendo de la imagen que el espejo reflejaba e intento safarse del chico,pero a quien engañaba ella no podia negarse a el,y el lo veia claramente,la rubia lo sintio reir soncarronamente al tiempo que apretaba un poco uno de sus pezones,ante la impresion la chica abrio grande los ojos,el espejo la reflejo con una cara totalmente roja,sus piernas temblaban y sus pezones se habian edurecido por las caricias,Soul tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su cara y lamia el cuello de la chica sin pudor alguno.

-Soul...-

en cuanto una de las manos del chico hizo contacto con su entrepierna la chica abandono el poco recato que le quedaba,abriendo un poco las piernas permitio a su compañero acariciarla de la manera mas intima de la que alguien la habia tocado jamaz,cuando el introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella la chica gimio sonoramente,se avergonzo consigo misma al ver la sucia mirada que se veia reflejada en el espejo,pero al mismo tiempo la imagen reflejada de Soul la excito aun mas provocando que pegara su desnudo trasero contra el pantalon del chico,el estaba totalmente rigido.

-joder Maka estas super humeda...¿te gusta?-

-s-siii...si,me gusta,me gusta mucho ...mmmh..Soul-

el chico introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella y comenzo a moverlos en circulos mientras con su otra mano ladeaba la cabeza de la chica para poder morder su cuello y dejar visibles marcas

-Soul...Soul...-

-mhh...que pasa señorita-el chico gimio al sentir el precioso trasero de la chica restregarse contra el-crei que Wes era el lindo,no yo...asi que deberias decir su nombre no el mio-el chico hizo que la rubia apoyara las manos en el espejo para que su cuerpo quedara un poco inclinado al tiempo que desabrochaba sus pantalones y acariciaba la intimidad de la chica con su propio miembro mientras hacia friccion entre ambos.

-¡Soul!mhhhhh...ahh S-so...mmhh..Soul~-

la chica comenzo a gemir mas sonoramente provocando que el aumentara la friccion entre los dos

-¿quieres que pare?-la provoco el moviendose mas rapido haciendo que la chica gritara de placer

-¡no!-la rubia gimio desesperada ante tal amenza,en ese momento ella sentia que podia morir si el se detenia

-entonces...¿te gusta Wes?-

-¡no!¡no,solo mentia para hacerte enojar!-el chico se aferro de sus caderas y presiono mas fuerte los miembros de ambos

-ya veo...entonces...¿yo soy el lindo?-Maka gimio con fuerza

-¡si!-sus musculos comenzaron a contraerse

-¿esto te gusta?-

-¡dios si!-tambien los de el chico se ponian mas duros

-¿de quien eres?-

-¡soy tuya,solo tuya!...¡Soul!-

-¡Maka!-

de un perfecto modo sincronizado ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo,el chico habia terminado contra sus piernas y ensuciado parte de su estomago,las piernas de ambos cedieron ante los temblores provocandoles caer de rodillas,Soul aun abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda y respiraba agitadamente sobre ella.

-eres un malvado-le susurro la chica recostando su cabeza sobre el-y un celoso total-

-no puedes culparme,tu me provocas-

-y tu lo crees...sabes que Wes no me gusta-

-¿yo si te gusto?-la pregunta la descoloco por unos segundos,la verdad es que estaba tan inmersa en el mundo en que Liz la habia metido que la rubia habia pasado por alto la posibilidad de llegar a querer a Soul,aun pero la posibilidad de llegar a enamorarse de el,por que de echo ella ya lo queria,¿gustarle?¡claro que le gustaba!

-uhm...si,tu me gustas-

-te lo has pensado mucho-dudo el chico

-¡es que me lo has preguntado de golpe!¿tu que harias si yo te preguntase si te gusto?-

-pues eso es facil,te diria la verdad..o sea si-

la rubia rehuyo su mirada sonrojandose mientras se ponia de pies y volvia a cubrirse con la toalla

-bueno,pero hay muchas maneras de "gustar"de alguien...obviamente yo debo gustarte aunque sea un poco si dejas que te toque y eso...-

-bien,dejame corregir...te quiero-

la chica giro tan bruscamente para verlo directamente a la cara que se hizo daño

-¿q-que haz dicho?-

-eh dicho que te "quiero",si unimos eso a un me "gustas",podemos llegar a la conclusion de que no se trata solo de que me gusta que me toques creo yo...-

-no seas sarcastico cuando dices cosas tan...-la chica se sento sobre su cama con la cabeza pensando a mil por segundo,el alvino se sento junto a ella y parecio comprender su estado por que la sujeto de las mejillas y le alzo la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Maka...no hay que pensarlo mucho,entiendo si yo solo te gusto,entiendo si necesitas tiepo,solo queria que lo supieras y que lo tuvieras presente,cuando hacemos estas cosas no lo hago solo pensando en placer fisico,tambien lo hago por que soy feliz cuando estoy contigo,eso es todo,es algo simple-

-solo tu lo consideras algo simple-murmuro ella abrazandose a el-te dire la verdad,no lo habia pensado,tu me gustas y tambien te quiero,te quiero lo suficiente como para tener miedo de ti-el chico sonrio ante estas palabras lo que hizo enfurecer a la chica-¡no es gracioso!-

-claro que lo es,estas ahi toda temblorosa y asustada por que me quieres y tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi...Maka,estamos en la misma situacion,solo que yo ya deje de tener miedo de enamorarme de ti-

-podemos...¿crees que podemos comenzar a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros lentamente?-

el chico le sonrio nuevamente

-claro que si...¿estaria bien si salimos solos de vez en cuando?-

-eso me gustaria mucho...-

Notas de la autora:

bien en este capitulo aclararemos lo de el "lentamente"de Maka,para ella las cosas se habian vuelto faciles ignorando los sentimientos por el echo de que todas lo hacian en grupo

ahora con esta declaracion significa que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos.

talvez lo eh echo medio rapido pero necesitaba que comenzaran a salir juntos para que pudieran ser mas liberales a la hora de los encuentros intimos y asi pronto podran hacer cosas apropiadamente XD...es medio confuso.

ja-ne


	4. Emparejamiento

capitulo 4:Emparejamiento

Aunque aquel lunes Maka habia despertado con su padre derribando la puerta de su cuarto y llorando desconsoladamente por los TRES largos dias en que habia sido separado de la niña de sus ojos,ella se encontraba inusualmente feliz,solo faltaba esa ultima semana y porfin comenzarian las clases nuevamente,con ayuda de Kid,Liz habia acondicionado el salon multiuso 808 del sotano para las actividades del club que se realizarian lunes y viernes.

El director y padre de Kid,el señor Shinigami,se habia mostrado muy feliz de tener tantos alumnos nuevos del genero masculino este año,era bien sabido por los profesores que todos alli eran atormentados por la gran cantidad de estrogenos y feromonas que flotaban en las resplandecientes paredes rosa pastel del instituto,las alumnas dejaban su presencia tan marcada en aquel colegio que hasta las cortinas de las ventanas tenia moños,los baños tenia felpudos rosa y la cafeteria tenia un chef profesional que servia toda clase de comidas nutritivas y que seguia las reglas de aquellas profesoras mujeres el Shibusen era su trabajo perfecto,para los profesores hombre era un manicomio,año tras año cientos de practicantes y profesores salian huyendo de aquel infierno rosa aterrorizado por las temerarias alumnas.

El señor Shinigami por otro lado se sentia bastante comodo entre las chicas,dado que solo habia tenido un hijo varon,veia a todas sus alumnas como una gran familia,incluso el habia cedido a la costumbre de la hora del te y participaba en las obras teatrales o desfiles de moda que las clases ,pero este año tenia seis nuevos alumnos varones,y de echo,uno de ellos habia sido recomendado por su mejor alumna Maka Albarn,el chico habia rendido su examen de ingreso y aunque no era tonto tampoco estaba al nivel de Maka,pero por lo que shinigami sabia era un prodigio musical,hijo menor de la famosa familia de musicos Evans,el director conocia muy bien a la mayor parte de sus alumnos,inlcuso habia conocido a muchos desde pequeños como era en el caso de sus sobrinas,las hermanas Thompson o Crona Makenshi a quien queria comprometer con su hijo Kid,otro de esos casos era Maka ya que habia sido profesor de sus padres y un gran amigo de la familia.

-¿asi que dices que mi ahijada fue quien lo recomendo?-

en su despacho Shinigami organizaba los papeles de nuevos ingresos mientras uno de los profesores comia su almuerzo sentado en el suelo,era el profesor de biologia,padrino de Maka y uno de los pocos profesores hombre que no habia perdido del todo la cordura por tantas chicas dando vueltas.

-sipis Stein-kun,fue la misma Maka-chan quien lo recomendo,incluso se quedo esperando a que terminase el examen para ver sus resultados,parece que ella y Soul-kun se llevan bien-contesto el director con su usual acento infantil que habia comenzado a usar para no asustar a las chicas con su original voz profunda.

-heeee...esa es una sorpresa,mi linda ahijada nunca se muestra interesada en chicos...me pregunto si deberia decirle a Spirit...-penso maquinando el hombre que vestia una bata de cientifico

-bueno,Spirit-kun seguramente intente matarlo y Kami-chan intentara casarlo con Maka-chan-

-uhm...en eso tiene razon...esta es una informacion de doble filo...supongo que los vigilare por ahora-

-ahhh que hermoso ser joven y sentir el amooor~espero que kid-kun tambien este de acuerdo con comoprometerse con Crona-chan-

-eso ni se cuestiona el pequeño Kid esta coladito por ella...-

antes de que el director pudiese contestar la puerta del despacho fue derribada de una patada por la pierna de una mujer rubia que tenia un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-ahh~ Marie-chan...pense que seria otra vez Black-kun,ese chico entra con tu misma pasion-

-Shinigami-saaaaama...las chicas quieren hacerme una despedida de solteraaaaa y yo...hic...y yo...hic ...buaaaaahhhhh no puedo creer que esto este pasandome buaaahhh crei que jamas me casariaaaaaa-

el director se paro y fue a intentar animar a la pobre mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente,profesora de literatura y futura esposa del profesor Stein quien en ese momento aprovechaba la distraccion para intenta huir por la ventana

-¡detente ahi mismo anata!quiero que me ayudes a elegir los colores de las mesas y servilletas y elijamos la comida que se servira y...-

-p-pero querida...no seria mejor que kami y Asuza te ayuden con todo eso?yo soy muy malo en cuestion de gustos y...-

-¡buahaaaa por que eres tan insensible con todo esto..!-

ante estas palabras la mujer salio corriendo del despacho en busca de la profesora de matematicas Asuza para quejarse y llorar sobre la insensibilidad de los hombres.

-ah...aunque solo nos enteramos hace tres dias de que esta embarazada yo no lo hubiese notado,ella ya de por si es asi de sensible con todo...menudo problema-suspiro el hombre rascandose la nuca nerviosamente preguntandose cuanto helado deberia comprarle a su mujer para que lo perdonara por su estupidez

-jaja pero Stein-kun el compromiso te sienta de maravilla,nunca te habia visto tan feliz antes...-se alegro el director mientras volvia a sentarse en su asiento y recomenzando su trabajo

-es verdad,esa mujer,por muy escandalosa que sea me hace realmente feliz,ah,pues bueno me marcho shinigami-sama...tengo que preparar todo para la semana que viene dar una clase muy interesante-tras decir aquello el hombre se saco su bata de cientifico donde debajo tenia puesto un traje militar-me voy a cazar un unicornio,seguro que mis nuevos alumnos me amaran por diseccionar una criatura legendaria y taaan valiosa~-

y cual caperucita roja por el bosque el profesor se fue dando brincos de felicidad y dejando al pobre director solo preguntandose como haria para lidiar con este manicomio mal llamdo "escuela".

-¡joder Maka!-

-¿que quieres ahora?-

-¡saber por que rayos en un dia tan hermoso en el que tenemos nuestra primer cita estamos en una condenada libreria!¡tienes el sentido romantico de un ladrillo!-

-¡maka-chop!-

Aun tras los constantes quejidos de su flamante"novio" sobre que pronto sus Maka-chops le cambiarian la forma a su cabeza dentro de la vieja libreria se escucho la cantarina risa de la chica,al final termino cediendo y siguiendo a Soul hasta la zona de comercios de Death city donde todo parecia resplandecer.

Ese dia era,en efecto,su tan esperada "primera cita",habian pasado dos dias enteros en el que Maka no se habia separado ni a sol ni a sombra de su celular esperando que su amado tormento alvino la llamase para preguntarle cuando saldrian,y,aquel lunes despues del almuerzo el chico lo habia general solo estaban dando vueltas por lugares que a ambos les gustaban,y aunque al principio ambos se habian quedado en un silencio sepulcral y muertos de nervios ahora volvian a estar comodos el uno con el otro.

-Ne~¿Maka?-

-¿uhm?-

-¿que clase de musica te gusta?-

-pues me viene bien cualquiera que me llame la atencion y sea exotica-

ante esta respuesta el chico que caminaba junto a ella de la mano solto una risa con ganas

-ahora que recuerdo a ti tambien te gustan las cosas raras,cuando te conoci comias un helado de crema de limon con frambuesas y frutilla¿no?-

-¿porque tienes que hablar de crema de limon en este momento?despues de lo mucho que nos tortura Liz ya no puedo pensar en algo asi de modo inocente-murmuro la chica pero fue oida por el alvino quien volvio a reir escandalosamente

-oh~lo siento niña inocente y sufrida...te comprare mermelada de frutilla para que puedas saborearme mejor-le dijo sonriendo seductoramente cosa que hizo a la rubia enrojecer por completo

-¡SOUL!-

-jajajajajajaja...-

-uhm acabo de notar algo...¿tu cantas?-le pregunto de golpe la rubia

-tan bien como un gato en celo a la medianoche-respondio sarcasticamente

-no muy bien entonces...-

-¿por que la pregunta?¿quieres que cante para ti?-

-no es solo que...aunque eh tenido la duda no quise preguntarte pero...¿tu tambien tocas el violin como Wes?-

-¿que harias si te dijera que si?-

-uhm...tendriamos que ir a terapia de pareja en algun momento de nuestra relacion-

-oh~..jajaja...pues no Maka-chan,no toco el violin...yo toco el piano-

tras dejar caer la bomba el chico contemplo la expresion sorpendida de su compañera hasta que la informacion alcanzaba su cerebro

-¿tocas el piano?¿por que rayos no me lo dijiste cuando dije que me gustaba?¡me encanta la musica de piano!¡eres genial!-

-ya,ya,te traigo muerta ya lo se...-

-oh callate...¿y..eh..uhm..crees que podrias..uhm...tocar algo para mi?-

-¿estas segura?-

-¡si!¡me encantaria!-

-¿me amarias mas si lo hago?-le susurro el chico melosamente abrazandola por la espalda y haciendola detenerse en plena calle

-uhmm...lo tendria en cuenta-le respondio la chica echandole la lengua a lo que el chico con un rapido movimiento se acerco a su cara para hacer que su propia lengua tocara la de Maka-¡oye!-

-eres tan malvada...depende de como te portes,si eres buena tocare para ti siempre que quieras-

-oh imagino el significado de "buena"-

-yo no hablaba de eso mente sucia...pero ya que lo mencionas,podriamos hacer cosas interesantes sobre el piano-

la chica iba a responder con un insulto cuando alguien o algo se abrazo de Soul apasionadamente

-¡hermanito~!¿que haces por aqui?¡crei que andarias disfrutando tu libertad un poco mas lejos!-

ante ella aparecio de golpe la imponente figura de Wes Evans abrazando a su Soul como un gran oso gris y asfixiandolo de paso.

-¡WES!¡sueltame joder no respiro!-

-oh perdon Soulcito no qui...-la frase se detuvo en cuanto Wes choco ojos con Maka,el la miro sorpendido y aterrado por unos segundos pero inmediatamente empujo a Soul a un lado y se paro frente a ella tomando su mano y depositando un delicado beso

-pero si es nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa Maka Albarn,la chica deseada por todos,yo incluido...digame señorita que¿hace por aqui tan sola?-solto el muchacho con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su pose de principe azul que va a rescatar a una princesa de un dragon,en su caso de un dragon blanco que estaba al borde de tirar a su propio hermano al centro de la calle para que los autos lo pasaran por encima.

de un empujon Soul se puso frente a Maka y volvio a sujetarla de la mano

-¡ni esta sola ni te necesita asi que largate!-

-¿eh?-Wes parapedeo desconcertado varias veces antes de fijarse en las manos entre lazadas de los jovenes adolescentes,su cara cambio de desconcierto a burla

-oh vamos no esperas que te crea que una chica que tiene a media Death city detras ande contigo que eres el rey de los antisociales hermanito-

Maka estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el chico se lanzaria a asesinar a su hermano y ella compartia ese deso,habia que ser tan cretino y egolatra como este Evans

-te agardeceria que no te dirijeras a mi novio de esa manera Evans,y ojala tu tuvieras aunquesea un pelo del encanto de Soul-solto temblando de furia contenida la rubia para darse vuelta y llevar a rastras al alvino,pero antes de irse se giro para ver al hombre que estaba estatico con cara de haber visto un tornado pasar frente a el y dijo soncarronamente-y por cierto ¡odio el violin!-

"ah...se siente tan bien confesarlo"penso la rubia mientras daba grandes sancadas y se alejaban cada vez mas de la zona comercial

-¿Maka?-

-¿dime?-

-eres super cool...-la chica sonrio ante esto y decidio atacar con las mismas palabras que el chico habia usado mas temprano

-lo se,te traigo muerto-

-pues si de echo...-

-eres debil...-sonrio la rubia soncarronamente mientras atravezaban el bosque de arboles frutales que quedaba de camino a la casa de Maka

-o te quiero mucho...-tercio el-¿haz siquiera considerado esa posibilidad mujer fria y sin corazon?-

-¡oyeme tu..!-comenzo indignada por tal insulto a su persona cuando los brazos del alvino la apresaron posesivamente y la encerraban entre su cuerpo y un arbol.

-ni siquiera me has dado un beso todavia...y eso que hemos echo cosas peores-

Maka se sonrojo ante aquella afirmacion,el chico habia besado repetidas veces su cuello cuando le habia dicho que la queria por primera vez pero nunca hasta ahora habian compartido un beso real.

-quiero besarte...-le susurro Soul decendiendo suavemente hasta que sus caras quedaron enfrentadas,no estaba pidiendo permiso,estaba adivirtiendole que lo haria,pero para Maka era una advertencia que sonaba como musica.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron la chica supo que todo el miedo que tenia por aquel chico alvino se intensificaba,en cuanto aquellos dulces y suaves labios la habian acariciado ella supo que su destino estaba marcado,nunca,jamas,querria que otros labios que no fuera esos la besaran,se sentia en cierto modo miserable por pensar con tanta seriedad pero le era imposible reprimirlo,tibias lagrimas comenzaron a caer a travez de su mejilla y la chica solo pudo sentir consuelo rodeando el cuello de Soul y apretandolo mas contra ella,el torrente de sentimientos era abrumador y al mismo tiempo maravilloso por que ese chico de blancos cabellos y ojos como el vino,ese chico que habia conocido en tan extrañas condiciones y sin embargo por quien sentia tanto afecto,se habia vuelto poco a poco en la persona mas importante para ella,sin que ella lo esperase habia cautivado su corazon,se habia convertido en su primer amor,y,aun si resultaba herida,aun si no era para siempre,en ese instante en que compartian por primera vez un beso Maka sintio que todo los dolores o tristezas del pasado se perdian a lo lejos,como si los sonidos o las imagenes a su alrededor se esfumaran,en tan solo un instante el mundo habia cambiado.

"te amo..."las dos palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la chica como si solo hubiese espacio para ese pensamiento

"te amo,te amo,no sabes cuanto..."los brazos de Soul la rodearon mientras sus bocas se abrian suavemente para profundizar el beso

"te amo tanto que duele..."el chico gimio contra ella susurrando su nombre una y otra vez en los segundos en que sus bocas se alejaban unos centimetros para luego volver a unirse en una danza de caricias y suspiros

"duele lo mucho que deseo que seas mio..."

-¿Maka?...-el tono preocupado que el chico habia utilizado saco a la chica de su ensoñacion para enfocar sus ojos en Soul quien tenia una expresion total de preocupacion-¿que ocurre?¿te eh echo daño?¿por que lloras?-

oh,cuanto amor sintio por el en ese momento que veia la preocupacion por ella en sus ojos,rapidamente la chica intento secarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos en un angustioso gesto

-perdoname,no quise preocuparte es solo que...-Maka se abrazo a el quien inmediatamente correspondio el gesto-es solo que...se siente extraño,es doloroso y al mismo tiempo se siente unico¿es raro verdad?-la chica intento sonreir contra el pecho del chico pero se sentia extrañamente incapaz de sonreir como debia

-Maka...-

-se siente irreal...eres..eres tan maravilloso y sin embargo...¿por que me quieres a mi?-temblaba,estaba aterrada,no sabia por que,no lo entendia,pero de golpe el miedo la habia inundado,pero en vez de reirse o tratarla de loca el chico habia sujetado ambos lados de su cabeza para que la chica lo mirase fijamente

-Maka mirame,mira mis ojos,¿no pudes verlo?mis ojos dicen"te quiero"..no,mas que eso Maka...mis ojos dicen "te amo"...¿no puedes verlo claramente en estos ojos?¿no puedes ver cuanto te amo?¿cuanto te necesito?para mi tu eres lo mas preciado-

los pequeños brazos de la chica rodearon a Soul mientras las lagrimas caian,la chica lo vio directamente,tras las lagrimas,se veia deslumbrante con una expresion total de cariño hacia ella

-nos sentimos igual Soul...para mi tu eres lo mas importante,te amo,te amo muchisimo-

aunque hubiese querido disfrutar de la confesion de su amada el chico se vio a si mismo consolandola ya que tras eso habia roto en un lastimero llanto.

"es mas sensible de lo que parece"penso el alvino quien tras horas de llanto ininterumpido su amada rubia cenizo habia cedido al sueño y el se encontraba cargandola sin un rumbo fijo.

"¿que deberia decir si la llevo a su casa?¿pero que explicacion doy si la llevo a la mia?"

oh bien...la llevare a mi casa.

"menuda novia me eh elegido..."solto una risa de felicidad ante aquel pensamiento

-ahh~ pero eres despues de todo..unica-

Cuando Maka desperto babeando y con una sonrisa estupida en su cara por el "maravilloso"sueño que incluia largos vestidos blancos y Soul como un principe azul haciendole todo un repertorio de cosas que iban desde lo tierno a lo obsceno,se encontro a si misma acostada entre sabanas de seda color vino,desconcertada se incorporo para encontrarse en medio de una enorme cama king's size de dosel con largos pilares en cada esquina,el cuarto en el que estaba parecia de algun miembro de la realeza,era una habitacion espaciosa de color cobre,los muebles eran de madera y de un estilo muy refinado,las unicas cosas que parecian fuera de lugar eran el enorme equipo de audio con montones de discos desparramados por el suelo y los posters de bandas de rock que colgaban de la pared.

Aun un poco adormilada Maka cayo en la cuenta de que este debia ser el cuarto de Soul,y por consecuencia la casa de Soul,no sabia por que pero el cuarto parecia identificarlo mucho,una extraña y difusa ambiguedad entre clase y estilo que solo el trasmitia,cuando logro liberarse de las sabanas comenzo a dar vueltas en el cuarto tratando de encontrar algo que corroborase su hipotesis,y,tras unos segundos de constante fisgoneo logro dar con algo que la sorprendio bastante.

Era una foto,una foto que estaba sobre una de las repizas de la parde,enmarcada en un portaretratos dorado,una foto que Liz le habia tomado a ellos dos la primer semana en que Soul y los demas chicos se habian vuelto miembros del club,en aquel retrato que la Thompson mayor habia tomado con su celular y que seguramente el alvino lo habia pasado a el suyo propio para luego imprimir la foto en un mayor tamaño,se veian muy tiernos,el chico la abrazaba por la espalda jalando divertido una de las dos coletas que llevaba la chica como peinado aquel dia y con una gran sonrisa en la cara,Maka por su parte tenia un lindo sonrojo y una expresion de enfado fingido mientras agarraba las manos de Soul que caian delante de ella.

-¿estabas muy nerviosa ese dia,recuerdas?-

la chica estaba tan concentrada en la foto que cuando la voz de Soul sono cerca de su oido lanzo el retrato por los aires,aunque afortunadamente callo sobre la cama.

-¿q-q-q-ue...?-tartamudeo la chica de color rojo brillante mientras veia al alvino sentarse sobre su cama y tomar la foto para verla algo ruborizado

-te explicare la situacion para que no creas que yo lo planee o algo asi...aunque talvez haya colaborado un poco-tomo aire unos segundos mientras que evitaba mirar a la chica-veras cuando te dormiste no sabia si debia llevarte a tu casa,porque no creo que presentarme contigo semi inconsciente sea una buena manera de conocer a tus padres,asi que decidi llamar a Tsubaki quien accedio a avisar a tu casa que hoy pasarias la noche con ella,despues llamo para decirme que tus padres lo creyeron y que no te preocuparas,asi que acabe por traerte a casa donde los sirvientes me dijeron que mis padres no volveran hasta mañana en la noche...aunque posiblemente Wes vuelva en unas horas,por eso cuando te deje dormida puse llave en la puerta,estuve volviendo cada media hora para asegurarme de que no habias despertado y enloquecido por estar encerrada-la chica lo miro con ojos asombrados ante el(por mucho que lo negara)elaborado plan del alvino para que la chica se quedara a dormir en su casa,Soul parecio notar esto por lo que solto como sin dar importancia-por cierto,te comento que e tenido una relacion muy intima con esta foto...tu sabes-sonrio felinamente mientras hacia gestos pervertidos con su mano provocando que la chica le arrojara con un florero aunque este fue evitado por el alvino quien en menos de un segundo habia tumbado a Maka denuevo sobre las sabanas rojizas.

-pero ahora que estas aqui en vivo y en directo...-mumuro acariciando descaradamente las piernas de la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para depositar suaves besos en sus mejillas y lamer su cara-puedo pensar en otras cosas...-

-¡Soul!-protesto ella ante las claras insinuaciones del chico,¡no era justo que el siempre se aprovechara de ella en esa manera tan exijente!¡no es como si ella no pudie...!

"ya te enteras cretino"penso malvadamente la chica al segundo que giraba quedando encima del sorprendido alvino

-¡vas listo si crees que dejare que abuses de mi como los otros dias!-chillo Maka molesta apretando las manos del chico contra la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza

-grrrrr~tiemblo de miedo gatita-

"¡sera cretino...!"

ante la divertida mirada del chico Maka decendio hasta su cuello donde comenzo a soplar,la chica lo sintio frenar su risita de golpe,su piel comenzo a erizarse mientras ella decendia hasta sus pequeños pezones donde deposito demoradas lamidas que causaron choques electricos en el chico,bajando un poco mas la rubia quedo frente a la entrepierna del alvino,como perro por su casa,la chica no se sintio intimidada ante la imagen del miembro desnudo y pulsante de su compañero quien ahora usaba sus codos para incorporar la cabeza y poder observar a la rubia,pero ante su asombro la chica no lo lamio o beso siquiera,sino que con ambas manos a cada lado de su miembro apoyadas sobre sus caderas acerco su cara hasta casi tocarlo y comenzo a respirar aire caliente sobre el,Maka rio divertida al ver la desesperacion del chico por que ella lo lamiese de una vez,torturandolo aun mas ella decidio sacar la lengua y acrecarse a el solo para alejarse en el ultimo momento,la sensacion de estar tocandolo pero sin hacerlo hizo que el chico dejara ver una expresion de lastimosa suplica.

-¿que ocurre "Soulcito"?-le provoco la chica usando el apodo vergonzoso que su hermano habia usado contra el-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-¡joder Maka!¡solo...dios,solo hazlo..!-

-uhmmm...nop,no me parece que quiera y menos si usas esa actitud..-

-Maka...¿que quieres que haga?-

"oh...este tono si me gusta"penso la rubia sonriendo satisfecha al ver la actitud sumisa del chico

-por que no me cuentas que hacias con esa foto-le sonrio ella acariciando despacio con uno de sus dedos el miembro del chico el cual estaba extremadamente duro

-yo...diablos,tu sabes...-el intento huir de la respuesta pero al ver que Maka dejaba de tocarlo volvio a hablar inmediatamente-esta bien,esta bien,yo...joder...yo me tocaba pensando en ti...-

-¿en que pensabas?-sonrio ella mientras daba una larga y prolongada lamida a todo el miembro del chico-¿en que te hacia esto?...o talvez-el chico solto un gemido intenso ante la primer lamida y luego un pequeño grito cuando la chica metio su miembro en su boca chupado delicadamente pero a la vez con fuerza-¿esto..?-

-dios,si...por favor no te detengas-

-¿te gusta?-la chica uso el movimiento de vaiven que habia usado tantas veces en las practicas del grupo mientras chupaba y lamia al mismo tiempo

-joder,si,me encanta-

-¿en que mas pensabas?quiero verte haciendolo...-

el chico la miro con la cara rojo brillante pero luego de unso segundos de lucha interna sonrio

-sube sobre mi y te lo mostrare...-intrigada la rubia iba a apoyar sus caderas sobre las del muchacho cuando este se posiciono mas en medio de la cama y le hizo señas de que se acercara

-no asi,asi...sientate sobre mi cara mirando hacia adelante-

"¿el quiere?..."

era algo muy vergonozoso,pero la chica le obedecio al tiempo que permitia que el chico le sacara sus bragas.

Timidamente se sento sobre el dejando la cabeza del chico hundido entre su entrepierna,mientras ella tenia delante de su cara el miembro del chico.

"estoy segura de que Liz me hablo de esta pose en algun momento,me parece increible estar haciendola yo misma"

soltando un gemido de satisfaccion como quien pone sus manos sobre un dulce por primera vez,la primer lamida del chico en su zona mas sensible hizo a la rubia dar un saltito de sorpresa pero aunque huibiese

querido alejarse no lo hubiera logrado ya que los brazos de Soul abrazaron sus piernas contra el para que ella enterrara mas su intimidad sobre su cara,la chica sentia miedo de estar ahogandolo apretandose contanta fuerza pero al parecer para el alvino respirar habia dejado de ser algo importante y necesario en su vida,la lengua del chico penetro dentro de ella de un modo tan intenso que la hizo gritar de placer y sin darle tiempo a asimilarlo el chico comenzo a a mover su lengua en circulos dentro de ella,la chica sentia que si no se concentraba en algo mas terminaria en ese instante por lo que se lanzo como una fiera sobre el miembro del chico lamiendolo apasionadamente,los gemidos de ambos se sincronizaron e incluso los movimientos de sus lenguas iban al compas,sin poder evitarlo Maka habia comenzado a mover sus caderas contra la cara del chico empapandolo de sus jugos pero en ese momento a la chica poco le importaba,Soul gemia complacio con cada movimiento de la rubia,como si no hubiese placer mayor que el saberse un objeto con el cual ella podia masturbarse a si misma

-¡Soul!-cuando el chupo con fuerza dentro de ella el orgasmo la golpeo sin que pudiese hacer nada para controlarlo,habia sido aun mas intenso que cuando lo habia echo con las manos,era comos si se volviese cada vez mucho mejor

incapaz de moverse Maka se dejo caer con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del chico mientras respiraba agitadamente,incluso sus ojos estaban humedecidos por el placer,delicadamente el chico la hizo girar y dio la vuelta sobre la cama para volver a quedar encima de ella en la posicion normal,Maka se avergonzo a gran escala al ver la cara toda humeda del chico y al ver como el se relamia con una expresion de lujuria en la cara

-sabes tan bien...-

-S-Soul...-

el chico le recorrio el cuerpo con las manos al tiempo que la desnudaba del vestido de verano y el brasier que aun le quedaba puesto y se sacaba el mismo su ropa arrojandola al suelo y volviendo a ella para besarla con pasion.

Maka se estremecio al sentir el miembro del chico rozar por unos segundos su ahora desprotegida intimidad,era la segunda vez que sentia esta caricia sin embargo esta vez era diferente,era mas significativa

-Maka...-la voz del alvino la saco de sus pensamientos,su mirada parecia pedirle permiso

"oh...el quiere...eso"

-y-yo...-

-no te asustes,no me enojare si tienes miedo o no quieres por la razon que sea...-

Maka le sonrio sintiendose realmente amada y comprendida

"ahhhh pero yo tambien quiero"

-n-no es eso,solo que tengo...-

-¿...miedo?-el alvino completo por ella mientras ella asentia avergonzada,se sentia como una boba ,pero el chico volvio a besarla y le sonrio

-claro que tienes miedo,es normal,yo tambien tengo,recuerda que es mi primera vez tambien amor-

"oh me a llamado amor...suena tan maravilloso"

-si,lo se pero es inevitable¿no?aun asi es un miedo maravilloso...p-porcierto...no tienes que ...digo tu sabes yo tomo pastillas desde los catorce años para regular mi mens...¡rayos es cosa mia no tengo por que contarte!,solo queria que supieras que esta bien si no usas nada,no quedare embarazada-

-esta bien no te enfades,y tampoco seria gran tragedia para mi de todos modos,seria una gran excusa para que te casaras conmigo-

-¡Soul!-

-mhhhmmm...¿que?-

la chica iba a replicar hasta que vio al chico decender y comenzar a lamer uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano,lentamente lo sintio penetrar en ella,el cuerpo de la chica se contrajo involuntariamente ante la intromision del nuevo intruso haciendo que una fuerte puntada de dolor la hiciese ahogar un gemido,Soul subio el rostro de nuevo hasta ella para abrazarla y lamer sus lagrimas

-relajate,estas extrangulandome..-el chico contenia los gemidos y trataba de calmarla al tiempo que entraba mas hondamente dentro de ella-Maka lo siento...-cuando hablo el chico no pudo contener un largo gemido,el dolor se hizo mas fuerte dentro de la chica pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo comenzaba a estabilizarse con aquel dolor-a ti esta doliendote pero para mi es la sensacion mas placentera que eh sentido en la vida-entre lagrimas la chica lo vio gemir y avergonzarse de si mismo mientras intentaba reprimir las expresiones de goze que la sensacion de ser el quien la desvirgara se formaban en su rostro,la chica comprendia eso,no era como si le molestase,por que ahora que el dolor comenzaba a esfumarse y dejar entrever el placer,Maka se sentia pervertidamente complacida al saberse la primera del chico,y aun mas que eso saber que estaba siendo uno con ella,su miembro duro y pulsante estaba enterrado en ella hasta el fondo y rogaba por comenzar a agitarse dentro del cuerpo de su amada

-Soul...porfavor-la chica se aferro mas a el rogando

-¿s-se siente m-mejor Maka?-solo el haber entrado en ella habia agitado mucho al chico pero en cuanto la rubia le dio la luz verde comenzo a moverse con renovada fuerza,al principio las embestidas habian sido suaves pero en cuanto Maka comenzo a gemir y gritar su nombre el chico habia perdido su control al tiempo que volvia su puja mas salvaje,de echo,entraba en ella con tanta fuerza que la enorme cama se agitaba y golpeaba contra la pared,Maka quien habia cedido ante tal demostracion de lujuria animal arañaba sin pieda la espalda del chico al tiempo que este mordia su cuello y entraba en ella con agresividad,donde antes la zona dolia por un simple moviemiento ahora parecia que estallaria si el chico dejaba de penetrarla con aquel salvajismo,las manos de Soul que estaban apoyadas sobre su cama apretaban con tanta fuerza las rojas sabanas que sus nudillos se habian puesto blancos,los cuerpos de ambos vibraban y ardian ante los mas leves contactos,sus pieles estaban humedas y perladas por el sudor y ambos chicos tenian sus bocas abiertas y con rastros de saliva en ellas por los constantes gemidos y gritos

-¡mmmhhh Soul si!-

-Maka..Maka..Ma...-

la chica dejo de morder el cuello del alvino para mirarlo a los ojos,su expresion de placer era bellisima y estaba guapisimo ante sus ojos.

-¿de quien eres?-gimio ella sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse

-¡soy tuyo,dios,te amo,soy solo tuyo!-

-y yo soy tuya y tambien te amo...¡no pares yo voy...!-

-¡ahh si amor acaba conmigo!-

ambos se abrazaron con fuerza cuando el climax los golpeo en el mismo instante con la fuerza de un relampago,era como morir y renacer al mismo tiempo,y,durante unos gloriosos segundos la mente de ambos chicos quedo totalmente en blanco.

-dios,Maka...me mataras un dia de estos,lo juro-el chico que se habia dejado caer exausto sobre ella rodo hacia un costado para no ahogar a la chica con su peso e inmediatamente la atrajo hacia si como si no pudiese tolerar esos pocos centimetros que los separaban,los cuerpos de ambos estaban hirviendo

-ah...al menos moriras feliz-jadeo agotada la chica,su cuerpo estaba dolido y tembloroso

-tu eres mejor que el cielo-

ella se rio mientras se dejaba mimar por las caricias de su amado alvino

-se que estas agotada amor,pero..¿no prefieres que nos bañemos y cambiemos las sabanas antes de dormir?¿y no tienes hambre?-

-si,tienes razon,y muero de hambre-coincidio incorporandose muy a su pesar,mientras robaba la remera que Soul habia tirado y se la ponia pero antes de ponerse sus bragas el chico se las arrebato y se alejo de ella para que no pudiese recuperarlas mientras se escondia infantilmente dentro del cuerto de baño

-ven por ella si las quieres...-le sonrio cual gato de Chesire mientras Maka corria hasta el baño para comenzar la pelea

Notas de la Autora:

primero que nada chicos no sigan este ejemplo!

incluso si tienes una pareja estable antes de poner toda tu confiansa en las pastillas debes tener una charla con tu novia/o,y,por muy vergonzoso o dificil que sea saber si es necesario hacerse examenes medicos,recuerden que quedar embarazada no es el unico riesgo cuando alguien tiene relaciones,hay que ser responsables.

bien dejando eso de lado para los que no lo saben "anata"significa cariño o amor en japones y es un modo en el que las mujeres se refieren a su pareja.

siguiente,no es que Soul sea malo por disfrutar del dolor de Maka,es solo que para los hombres,o almenos la gran mayoria "entrar" o "atravezar"el cuerpo de una virgen es una sensacion muy intensa,y, aunque suene extraño es placentero para ellos,aunque para nosotras sea doloroso XD

bueno y creo que eso es todo,por cierto yaaay por Soul y Maka que han dejado finalmente de ser puros y castos XD

ya veremos como se pondran dichas familias cuando se enteren de sus retoños son novios formales y haber si en el siguiente capi hago aparecer a los demas chicos

por cierto creo que para Halloween me gustaria hacer una version romantica/hot de caperucita roja XD

adorare poner a Soul como el malvado lobo violador de la pobre Maka-perucita roja X3

ustedes diganme!

tambien creo que quedaria bien como Alicia en el pasi de las maravillas..pero mi preferido sigue siendo el primero.

ja-ne!


	5. Formalismos

capitulo 5:Formalismos

Despues de una muy merecida ducha donde Soul habia sido el primero en salir para preparar algo de comida para ellos,Maka quien se habia quedado bajo la tibia ducha mas tiempo salio envuelta en una toalla y escurriendo agua,sobre la enorme cama que ahora lucia sabanas verde claro,se encontraba Soul con una revista en sus manos y a su lado una bandeja llena de pasteles,dulces,frutas cortadas y dos humeantes tazas de te,muy al estilo ingles.

-¿estas mirando una revista pornografica?-se asombro Maka al ver la tapa de dicha revista y posteriormente lanzandole un zapato al chico cuando este asintio con todo descaro,sin levantar los ojos el chico atrapo el zapato en pleno vuelo como quien esta acostumbrado a recibir proyectiles aereos todo el tiempo

-deja de provocarme y vistete asi te muestro lo que estoy viendo-le dijo señalando su gran armario-ponte lo que quieras-

-oh,gracias-comento ella abriendo las puertas del ropero y buscando entre las remeras de Soul una que le gustase,acabo por ponerse una blanca con franjas naranjas en los hombros y unos boxers que tenian dibujitos de huesos-pero no gracias,rechazo tu oferta del porno..-

-creeme esto te gustara,ven aqui conmigo-esta vez el chico alzo la vista para lanzarle su mejor cara de cachorro regañado y abandonado,suspirando derrotada la rubia avanzo hacia la cama y se acurruco sobre el pecho de Soul mientras que este comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza tranquilamente

-¿que te parece esto?-

Maka se sorprendio al notar que la revista de echo no era por completo pornografica,era mas del tipo erotica y en la seccion que el chico estaba viendo era como una tienda de articulos diversos como collares con cadenas u orejitas y trajes de cosplay,incluso hasta cadenitas con nombres o lenceria.

Lo que el alvino le habia señalado eran unos collares muy similares a los que se le ponian a los perros y que incluian un dije en forma de corazon con su nombre adentro,la chica lanzo una risita picara

-claro que tal si te ponemos a ti este y que diga "Maka"-dijo ella picaramente mientras señalaba un collar rosa claro,muy femenino.

-ughmm...mmhh..bien pero solo si tu te pones este y que diga "Soul"-le respondio el alvino señalando un collar negro y con pinchitos

-¡oye!-

-esto es democracia cariño...tu elijes-el chico beso su cabeza mientras la chica inflaba los mofletes en su tipico acto de chica regañada

-bien tu ganas,en todo caso muero por verte con un collar rosa-

-pervertida-

-bobo-

en vez de contestar con un insulto el chico le arrebato a uno de los pasteles su capa de merengue y lo uso para ensuciar la nariz de la chica

-¡hey eso es trampa!-

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale cariño...-

ambos rieron y comenzaron a besarse mientras comian ambos el paste que el chico habia elejido

aunque su acto de la hora cursi no habia durado mucho ya que unos inmpertinentes golpes en la puerta de Soul interrumpieron

-¡hermanito!¿estas ahi?¿estas ahi,verdad?¡ya se que estas ahi!¡abreme quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy!-

-joder con Wes,al menos no interrumpio hoy temprano,sino creo que no se lo que le hubiese echo-dando tumbos y resoplando Soul se dirijio hacia la puerta lanzando una ultima mirada evaluadora hacia Maka como si quisiese asegurarse de que la chica no mostraba mas piel de la que otro hombre tenia permitido verle,Maka sonrio divertida al notar esto

-¿que quieres pesado?-solto Soul al tiempo que abri la puerta de su cuarto por donde ahora entraba un enloquecido Wes-no deberias interrumpir momentos como este¿sabes?-

-hola Wes-saludo Maka mientras se llevaba otro paste a la boca y conteblaba entretenida el rotro paralizado y por completo blanco del Evans mayor quien parecia haberse quedado de piedra al encontrar una "chica"mas expecificamente "Maka"comiendo sobre la cama de su pequeño hermanito y con la ropa de su pequeño hermanito

-¿q-q-que hace ella aqui?-tartamudeo volteando rapidamente los ojos a Soul quien se rasco distraidamente la nuca

-que grosero,¿no te dije que era mi novia?es tu culpa si no quisiste creerme-

Wes parecio avergonzarse ante el tono de reproche de su hermano

-no es que opine que eres un mal partido para ella,solo que creei que tanto Maka como tu eran del tipo que no se enparejarian con nadie nunca,claro que eres bueno para ella,lamento haberme comportado como un estupido,felicidades Soulcito...-volvio a voltear para ver a Maka-y a ti cuñadita...-

-oh ese tono humilde y de verdadero hermano mayor si que te hace lucir genial,deberias ser mas asi cuando intentas ligar Wes-le dijo la chica riendo divertida y provocando que el hombre se sonrojara

-oh vamos,dame un respiro-se quejo Soul volviendo a sentarse en la cama junto a Maka-no le coquetees a mi hermano Maka,no quiero tener que envenenar su comida y finguir que fue una muerte natural-

Maka comenzo a sermonear al chico pero Wes quien se habia quedado unos segundos serio lanzo una estridente risa

-jajajaja¿tu...?jajajaja no me lo puedo creer...¿esa fue una escena de celos?¿tu?¿Soul Evans celoso?jajaja dios,creei que no viviria para ver esto...¡oh mama y papa deben saberlo!-

-doy gracias al cielo que no vuelvan hasta mañana o tu los traerias a hacer conferencia al cuarto-se quejo Soul bufando infantilmente

-que egoista eres pequeñin-rio el alvino mayor mientras despeinaba el pelo de su hermano pero antes de que Maka precenciara el asesinato de Wes Evans el telefono de Soul comenzo a sonar

-¿tienes la cancion de rich girl como tono de llamada?..-le pregunto Maka riendo en coro con Wes mientras su novio se desesperaba por encontrar el maldito telefono y atender

-¿si?..¡oh callense de una vez!...¿eh?no Black no te lo digo a ti...si,si,ya se que eres un gran dios,le hablo al estupido de mi hermano y a mi estupida novia...¿eh?...¡claro que no engaño a Maka quien rayos crees que es mi estu...!-

antes de que el alvino la siguiera insultando la chica le arrebato el telefono para encarar a Black*Star

-hola,al habla la estupida novia de Soul,¿como que debimos decirte a ti primero?¿no te lo estoy diciendo ahora?...si si..ya se...bien lo hablaremos alli...¿eh?¡claro que no puedes venir aqui!-

-mis padres no estan asi que no hay problema..-se apresuro a decir Soul volviendo a arrebatarle el telefono a Maka-si,si dile a los demas...si,te esperaremos con comida,no,no le hare nada indecente hasta que tu llegues,si,ya se que tu ilimunaras nuestras vidas aha...,ok,saludos-

cuando Soul corto se enfrento a la molesta mirada de Maka quien tenia medio paste en su boca y a su hermano sentado junto a ella y tomando te

-Wes..¿por que sigues en este cuarto?-le pregunto Soul mientras le arrebataba la taza de te a su hermano

-¡que cruel eres hermano!...en cualquier caso..¿tus amigos se vienen a quedar?-

-si...crees que puedes pedir pizza como para...-el chico conto mentalmente-¿...trece chicos?-

-bien,dejamelo a mi...¿que haras tu cuñadita?-al ver como Maka lo miraba sin entender el chico se apresuro a explicar-me refiero a tu vestimenta...¿esta bien que te vean asi?-

-oh Wes tiene razon,no querras ponerte tu otra ropa-

-le mandare a Crona un mensaje para que me traiga algo de la suya-comento la chica restandole importancia

-bien con su permiso me retiro a hacer el pedido de la comida,no hagan nada impropio mientras no estoy..-sonriendo felizmente y con su propio celular en mano Wes se fue del cuarto mientras marcaba el numero de la pizzeria y comenzaba a repartir ordenes por telefono.

Soul espero docilmente a que Maka terminara de mandarle un mensaje a Crona solicitando una muda de ropa para luego saltar sobre ella y besarla en todas las partes donde su piel estaba expuesta

-¡Soul!-se quejo la chica ruborizada pero riendo con ganas ya que los besos en el cuello le hacian cosquillas

-oh vamos Makita~la comida me hizo recuperar fuerzas...¿como estas tu?¿no te duele en tu...?-

-estoy bien,gracias,...pero creei que le prometiste a Black no hacerme cosas pervertidas hasta que el llegara-

-bien dado que soy tu novio,y futuro marido siempre y cuando no me cambies por Wes,creo que tengo el derecho de hacerte cosas sucias cada vez que yo quiera...algo como...-aunque la chica esperaba un beso de esos de pelicula el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa tomo otro de los pasteles de merengue y lo estampo sobre su pecho-...¡esto!-

-¡eres un cretino..Maka-chop!-el golpe clasico de la chica esta vez no incluia un libro sino que habia lanzado un pastel de crema directo a la cara de su amado novio quien tras quedar unos segundos extupefacto se lanzo como fiera a la chica ensuciandola con mas pasteles.

-¡ya veras mujer malvada!-

-¡niño rico mimado!-

-¡sabelotodo!-

-¡calentorro!-

-¡no mas que tu!-cuando el ultimo pastelazo que fue evitado por la rubia fue lanzado por Soul este salio volando...

-¡oigan chicos ya hize el pedido y...!-dando directamente el la cara de un feliz e inocente Wes que entraba por la puerta

-oh...lo siento hermano-cubiertos de crema por todos lados Soul y Maka se abrazaron temblorosamente mientras observaban a Wes agarrar la tetera con el te ya frio y listo para bañarlos con el.

El resultado fue que para cuando el resto de sus compañeros llegaron a la mansion Evans fueron atendidos por los dos hermanos Evans y una Maka llenos hasta la cabeza de te y crema de pasteles,el primer instinto de casi todos fue el de revolcarse en el suelo de risa,a excepcion de Kid a quien le dio un sincope por la falta de simetria,Wes fue el primero en disculparse y retirarse a sus "aposentos"para bañ sin embargo tuvo un peor destino,dado que estaba con un apsecto demasiado "apetecible"segun Soul y Black*Star estos decidieron que su actividad del club de aquella noche seria en grupos de a cuatro,ante tal maravillosa idea la gran dictadora y lider del grupo,Elizabeth,decidio que ella,Patty y Hero harian grupo con Kid y Crona,dejando a Kim,Jackeline,Hardvard y Ox como el ultimo grupo,esta actividad se llevaria a cabo en el cuarto de Soul.

-¡Tsubaki eres una traidora!-chillaba la desventurada rubio cenizo mientras era sujetada por detras por su mejor amiga al tiempo que intentaba patear a los dos adolescentes que lamian la crema de su cuerpo de lo mas campantes

-¡l-lo siento Maka-chan!-decia apenada Tsubaki,pero la verdad era que ella comenzaba a excitarse ante la escena que veia

-¡no hay de otra Maka,la pizza demora y yo tengo hambre!-decia Black mientras lamia con todo descaro una de las piernas de la chica,Soul estaba demasiado ocupado bajandole las bragas como para acotar algo.

cerca de ellos Kid era sujetado en estado de panico por las hermanas Thompson al tiempo que Hero le quitaba los pantalones y Crona montaba sobre el totalmente roja,pero demasiado acalorada como para

detenerse,el resto del equipo estaba sobre la cama de Soul,con Kim y Jackeline haciendo un espectaculo de chica-chica para hardvard y Ox quienes las veian como lobos hambrientos.

-¡Black deja de morder ahi me hace cosquillas y tu Soul no te atrevas a meter tu lengua en mi..!-

-¡oigan chicos la pizza yaOH POR TODOS LOS CIELOSSS!¡¿donde tienen sus lenguas chicos?-

ignorando olimpicamente la total escena de violacion por parte de Crona hacia Kid y las dos chicas desnudas sobre la cama de su hermano menor Wes se acerco nerviosamente a observar como Black*Star y Soul lamian y mordian juguetonamente los pies de Maka quien se retorcia de la risa a la par que era acariciada en sus pechos por una ya no tan timida Tsubaki

-"largague Gues"-(traduccion:largate Wes)intento decir Soul sin soltar el dedo gordo del pie de su amada

-¡que desconsiderado eres,no dejes la comida enfriar!-solto el alvino mayor ofendido y enfilando hacia la salida del cuarto sin dejarse soprender por la orgia adolescente que alli ocurria.

-je..no te preocupes me comere mi comida justo ahora-ronroneo Soul sujetando a Maka de las caderas y acercandola a su entrepierna,Maka gimio con fuerza cuando el chico entro en ella repentinamente,Black empujo suavemente a Tsubaki para que quedara sobre la rubia pero con su cabeza sobre la entre pierna de esta,de esa manera al entrar en Tsubaki ambas chicas tenian la posibilidad de lamerse entre ellas o lamer a los chicos.

-¡ah Maka-chan no,no~!-Tsubaki comenzo a gemir cuando la suave lengua de su mejor amiga lamio toda su intimidad quien se enocntraba siendo penetrada por el peliazul

-Maka hazlo conmigo tambien...-gimo Black saliendo de la pelinegra y dejando que Maka lamiese su miembro,aprovechando la distraccion de la chica Soul comenzo a embestirla con mas fuerza al tiempo que Tsubaki la lamia tambien,no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando la rubia gritaba con fuerza presa de un fuerte orgasmo,tanto que los demas chicos detuvieron sus propios actos para ver la asombrosa escena de una Maka salvaje y desenfrenada,para cuando la chica volvio al planeta tierra estaba totalmente regada por el piso con su cara y entrepierna manchadas del semen de los chicos y siendo aplaudida por el resto de sus compañeros,las chicas hasta sostenian carteles con un numero "10"escrito con pintalabios,cosa que termino con multiples librazos y un trauma psicologico al desventurado Kid quien repentinamente habia pasado a ser el "sometido"de su relacion con la pelivioleta,pero que convengamos tambien habia resultado muy bien "servido",sin mencionar a un Wes deprimiendose en la cocina,comiendo pizza con te frio y preguntandose a donde habia ido a parar su juventud.

lose lose soy una perra malvada y sin corazon que no continua con sus fics,son libres de perseguirme con sus tridentes y antorchas,pero recuerden que si lo hacen ya no habra mas continuaciones,espero que para la semana que viene tengan actualizaciones del dog life que esta cerca de su fin y crow lake que aun tiene para mas,tambien algunas historias nuevas de boy vs girls y algunos fics nuevos en los que estoy trabajando que seguro les gustara,gracias por seguirme aunque los haga esperar~

pd:se han dado cuenta de la cantidad de veces q dije la palabra "que"?

ja ne~


End file.
